


The Adventures Of Toby & His Barnyard Friends

by SirRobertThomas



Category: Original Work, The Adventures of Toby and His Back Yard Friends - The Beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-09-06 14:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirRobertThomas/pseuds/SirRobertThomas
Summary: Toby is an only child of age 7. He lives with his mom and dad on a 300 acre farm in the mountains of Northeast Georgia. There is never a dull moment with Toby around. While he may not have a brother or sister, he does find friendship within the many different farm animals and the best part is - they talk the same as you and I. Come along as Toby and his Barnyard Friends take us on a never ending adventure of excitement, danger, hope, friendship, far away lands of mystery and magic. Meet his family, his friends from school, and his neighbors.So the adventure begins - welcome to 'The Adventures of Toby & His Barnyard Friends'





	1. Chapter 1

[](https://imgbb.com/)

**Toby couldn't wait for morning to come. The small red headed 7 year old had planned to take his friends on a magical adventure, something he had promised for some time now. He laid there in bed with his tiny hands behind his head dreaming and waiting. Suddenly the alarm clock sounded and the rooster crowed. Quickly rushing to an open window there in his room Toby stuck his upper body way out the window and yelled good morning to all in hearing distance.**

**He quickly dressed and snatched at the door knob of his bedroom. In a flash he had thrown a leg over the banister and the race was on between him and his dog Samuel, a small short hair Terrier. Toby roared with laughter all the way to the end where he suddenly landed with a bounce. Springing to his feet and giving his pants a yank upward, Toby hit the door running. His round tummy jiggled with every step he took but that made little or no difference to Toby. He quickly set about the barn yard in search of his friends. Suddenly he spotted his old friend Mr. Rooster.**

**"Morning Mr. Rooster." Toby said.**

**"Just what in tar-nation is so good about it? I can’t get those gosh-darn hens to lay any eggs. If they don’t stop being so lazy your mother will cook up a stew in their honor…if you get my meaning." Mr. Rooster complained looking over at Toby.**

**A chorus of voices sang out loudly catching Toby’s attention. In an instance he turned to discover the where about of the voices, a rush of tiny, yellow chicks assembled around Toby’s feet each repeating his name. Rooster shook his head and fanned his wing a might, "Wonder what ever happened to the old saying ‘Children should be seen and not heard’?"**

**"Now now Mr. Rooster be kind, I am one of those children you are speaking of."**

**"Yea, well you are different from most and don’t be looking me in what way because I just don’t know!" he replied**

**Toby laughed quietly while stepping into the barn. He wasn’t gone long but with him he carried a carpenters belt and on the belt was his tools he used on every adventure. A flash light, a small hand axe, a canteen with water, rope and a sling-shot. Toby quickly slung the belt around his waist then gave the others a wave of his hand. "Come on you guys, danger and high adventure awaits us!" Toby told the others**

**"Where in the devil are you taking us anyways Toby?" asked Mr. Rooster"**

**" I’ve heard tell that there’s caves just up the way a bit. Thought we would check it out, see who lives there. We may find a giant, perhaps a troll or two and if we are really lucky we may even find a fire breathing dragon and his hidden gold." with that the adventure was under way.**

**Toby led and the rest followed. Upon reaching the mouth of the cave. They were faced with a wall of thorns keeping them from entering. Samuel stood there barking as if to frighten them away. Mr. Rooster and the chicks sat watching Toby from a warm stone near the cave.**

**"It would appear that this so called adventure of yours is over before it gets started Toby."**

**Toby said not a word but pulled his small hand axe and slowly chopped at the base of the thorn bush. As he broke them free, Samuel would pull them with his teeth to another spot away from the opening. As the last piece fell the chicks began to laugh and cheer aloud.**

**"I guess this means we are still going into that black hole?" Mr. Rooster asked**

**Toby simply smiled and nodded as he slipped into the cave.**

**"Why I allow myself to be talked into such things I will never know!" the rooster muttered to himself**

**They entered the cave moving very slowly at first but as their eyes grew accustomed to the dim lighting they were able to quicken the pace. There were places within the cave where they still weren’t able to see their hand before their faces. Toby decided to use the flashlight he had brought along for just this purpose. Every now and then they could hear something hit the cave walls either in front of them, or beside them of. Once Toby thought he had seen someone in the shadows but wasn’t sure so he didn’t say anything to the others. A few times Samuel would run off ahead of them just a barking and showing his teeth then return with his tail tucked between his legs.**

**"Just how much further are you planning on taking us into this endless tomb of rock and dirt?" Mr. Rooster asked**

**Toby turned slightly to answer and lost his footing. Toby fell dropping the flashlight and as he scurried to grab it he and the flashlight rolled off into a hole, falling some distance.**

**"Toby! You alright boy?" silence filled the cave "Toby, can you hear me? Are you okay?" yelled the frightened rooster**

**Toby coughed a few times to clear the dust from his throat "I guess so. What happened?" he asked**

**"Darn if I rightfully know. One minute you were up here with us and now look at you. Dog-gone-it, and those silly female hens wonder why I sit around staring out into space or talk to myself…nervous tension, that stuff will kill you!"**

**"Mr. Rooster, I have some rope. Maybe I can use it to get out of this hole."**

**"There’s a problem with that plan Toby - the rope is down there with you and we are up here."**

**"You are a bird and birds fly, so fly down here and get one end of this rope."**

**"Oh! I had plum forgot."**

**Meanwhile Toby had found the flashlight and it appeared to be in good working order. He had been blessed . He had fallen on a narrow ledge and down below him was nothing but darkness. Toby told Mr. Rooster his plan and once reaching the top again did as Toby had instructed. He quickly tied the rope around a large boulder and together with Samuel and the 4 baby chicks they pulled and pulled and pulled some more until Toby was once again safe above ground. Sitting with his back against the stone wall Toby looked at each of his friends, first one and then the other. "Do we give up and go home or do we push on and see what is at the other end of this cave?"**

**"I think it is crazy to go on but I have never been one to stop before the task was done." replied Mr. Rooster The baby chicks said nothing but looked about in deep thought. Samuel barked and stood on his hind legs slapping at the air before him.**

**"Very good then, we move on. There’s a small path over to the right. Stick close to the wall and you should be safe enough." Toby told them leading the way.**

**They weren’t to far along when suddenly they began hearing horrible sounds, sounds like someone being torn apart limb by limb. The further they went, the louder the sounds become. Chains being drug and slapped against the walls before them made all might uneasy. They were about to stop and go home when suddenly a huge pair of wooden doors appeared before them. The sounds ceased immediately sending cold chills throughout each of them. The dog began to whimper and scratching at the bottom of the door. Jumping from Toby’s shoulder the rooster went to have a look at whatever was troubling Samuel. Taking his wing and waving it in his face the dog carefully moved to one side.**

**"There’s a hole here and there seems to be light coming from within." he reported to the others**

**Toby grabbed one of the double doors and gave it a yank, the door was sealed tight. Looking around Toby found a long sturdy pole. He stuck one end of the pole in the hole at the bottom of the door. He then rolled a boulder tightly between the pole and the door itself. With all his might Toby pushed and pushed against the pole, grunting, and moaning and mumbling to himself. All of a sudden the pole snapped causing Toby to fall hard against the stone wall. He laid there holding his arm until he heard the others shouting and clapping their hands. The door was finally open. It wasn’t open very far but it was enough for all to enter. They entered very slowly in hopes of not drawing attention to themselves. Someone had forgotten to tell Samuel of the plan for he began to growl. Mr. Rooster leaped from Toby’s shoulder and onto the back of the dog. He quickly wrapped a wing over Samuel’s mouth attempting to silence his growl.**

**"Shut that hole in your face before you cause all of us to end up in someone stew pot!" he whispered into Samuel’s ear**

**Once inside they could not believe their eyes. It was a fantasy dream come to life. Before the roaring fire sat someone in a wooden rocker with their back turned to them Suddenly they could hear what they thought was the cries of a small new born baby. Carefully they eased toward the sounds but before they could reach the rocker a mad man came running from out of the darkness toward them, yelling and screaming "What are you doing in my home?" he screamed running wildly toward Toby and his friends**

**"You aren’t welcome here! Get out of my home and never come back!" Toby stopped on a dime, his arms flapping in the wind. Samuel wasn’t as blessed, he slammed into the back of Toby’s legs causing him to lose his balance and fell backward onto his rump. Some how Mr. Rooster ended up sitting on Toby’s chest.**

**"That’s inadequate behavior even for an ogre your size papa. . Now behave yourself and leave that small boy alone." came a voice from the person in the rocker. Slowly the person stood and turned to face all that was in the room. Besides the greenish skin, odd shaped ears the person which was in the rocker would have passed for someone’s dear, sweet grandmother.**

**"But mother…I wasn’t going to hurt them it’s just that everyone that stumbles across this place laughs and makes fun of the way we look and that always makes you sad. I hate to see you cry."**

**"Never the less papa I have told you time and time again about your manners. Now come on over here to the table and sit down." She allowed the baby chicks to run and play in the center of the table while she moved to Toby’s side and offered him a hand up. She brushed off the seat of his pants and pulled out a chair at the table for him.**

**Toby sat across from the old woman’s husband, both relentlessly staring into each others eyes. "Never mind papa…his bark is worse than his bite. We don’t have many visitors as you can guess by now."**

**"The ones that do come here always hurts my wife with their cruel words!"**

**"What sort of cruel words?" Toby asked**

**"What do you care….you are human."**

**"Not all humans are bad. I and my friends mean you no harm"**

**"Papa is right, most everyone who happens upon us is a bit harsh. They call us many ugly names. They mistreat us because we are different."**

**"I do not believe in calling other people names. Take a good look at me, what right do I have calling anyone names? Name calling is for the weak minded or so my mother says."**

**" Aren’t you from up on the hill?" she asked**

**Toby broke the stare and with stuttered speech and a nod from his head he answered her question. Samuel had made himself at home and had curled up in the rocker. Mr. Rooster had positioned himself on the table next to Toby’s elbow.**

**"Your father and his father before him has passed this way. Both were very good men, you should be proud. You know…you are the only living soul that knows we are here." she told Toby placing a plate of fresh baked cookies in front of him and a tall glass of milk.**

**"It had better stay that way…boy." snapped papa**

**"Papa…behave yourself or go to your room this instants. How many times do I have to tell you that you can catch more flies with honey than you can with vinegar?"**

**"But I’m not trying to catch any flies."**

**"Don’t even go there…you know good and well what I meant." she snapped looking over her wire rim glasses which set on the tip of her round nose.**

**They talked for awhile longer and a few times Toby thought he had caught a slight grin coming from papa ogre’s lips. Toby ate a few more cookies and drank another glass of their milk then remembered that he should really be getting back home before he worried his mom.**

**"May I come again…some times?" Toby ask while opening the heavy wooden door.**

**"Papa…" she smiled**

**"I don’t know why he would want to but if it makes him happy…well I guess it would be alright."**

  
** With that Toby and his friends left feeling good deep inside for the new friends they had made.**


	2. The Adventures 0f Toby & His Barnyard Friends (Wanderous Castle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toby and his Barnyard friends are at it again in one of their many adventures. In this one they find themselves exploring an old abandoned castle which time itself and nearly every living human has forgotten. What they discover is far greater than they had ever imagined. Come along and lets see for ourselves what Toby and his friends have found.

[ ](https://ibb.co/8msH2Px)

"Mr Rooster - Mr. Rooster, are you awake yet?" Toby yells running into the barnyard

"I am always awake at this hour Toby, what is your hurry and why are you screaming at the top of your lungs?"

"I have great news! I have just learn that there is an old castle near here."

"And let me guess - you want to go wandering through some old dusty abandoned castle?"

"well yeah! You want to come along?"

"Do I have a choice in the matter? I mean who else will keep you out of trouble?"

"You been sitting on that window seal watching that silly tv show of the super Rooster again?"

"Why I never..... no of course not."

"Why Mr. Rooster if I didn't know any better I would say you are blushing." he laughed.

"I am not! Roosters do not blush young man! Now go on about your business and gather whatever you plan on taking while I muster up the rest of the gang."

"Best make sure Minerva is feeling well and see if she wants to go. Not knowing just how far this castle is I may need a ride."

"That ole nag - she has seen her better days."

"Now now none of that. She is not as old as you or do you need reminding of that fact? If not for that magickal feed corn you found a year or so ago you wouldn't have the spring in your step either."

"You never mind what my diet is young Toby. I will see to Minerva as requested."

On that note Toby dashed back into the house and gathered his things. A good long strong rope, a flashlight, slingshot, a canteen full of water and a hand full of snacks for the trip. He hoped to be back before dark but just in case he thought it best that he tell his mother in case he was late getting back. It wasn't nothing for him to go camping for a couple of days. Where he lived there was little to no danger of someone harming him. His Aunt Mae had taught him all about the woods and what to look for. She had taught him to respect other creature he may come across and which one to avoid. The same with the different plants. He knew which one he could eat if need be and which ones to stay away from. Toby would have loved to sk his Aunt Mae to go along but she to was on an adventure of her own at the moment. 

Mother agreed to his plans and he rushed back to the barnyard where he met up with the entire gang including some new members of the group. Minerva was saddled - how she did that on her own he would never know and he thought it disrespectful to inquire. Perhaps old Sirius, his super rooster had saddled her... nah that was even a far fetched idea for him so he shrugged and mounted the mare.

It took nearly half a day to reach the castle so he knew there was a good chance they would be making camp somewhere on the grounds of the castle which he felt excited about. It was bigger than anything he had ever seen in his life. He imaged all the mighty warriors it must of took to keep the place safe. The castle sat on the edge of a large body of water where he thought of gigantic ships loading and unloading supplies and people after long voyages. "lets see what we can find that may have been left behind." Toby them with a squeak in his tiny voice.

"Don't you want to rest a bit first? We have come a long way and.....well look at Minerva, she appears to be all tuttered out." said the rooster. The mare gave him a side way glance.

Minerva didn't never say very much but said plenty with her eyes. She reminded me a great deal of my Aunt Mae when it came to that. The gang all sat and rested while I slowly wandered away to explore. The closer I got the bigger it looked. The castlegate was slightly open so I didn't think I had to knock. I entered not sure what I would find but what I did discovered caused me to stop in my tracks. I was so thankful that I had remembered to bring along my small but trusty camera that again my Aunt Mae had given me last Christmas. 

There before me playing on what appeared a freshly mowed court yard was several small gnomes. They were having a great time and had not yet seen me. Suddenly I saw that they weren't alone. There was fairies with many colored wings flying about. There were pixies and even a devilish imp or two running about annoying the gnomes. Over to my right stood a pair of elves tending to of all things a unicorn. They were brushing its coat and feeding it apples. The sight was unforgettable but nonetheless I simply had to get pictures - bad mistake! As soon as I snapped the picture the sound the camera made seem to frighten them. All eyes were on me...what should I do now I remember thinking.

Time stood still it seemed. Slowly the two elves approached me. With them but a few feet away the male of the pair spoke - "Are you lost and how is it that you can see any of us?"

"No - I am not lost. As for being able to seeing you - can't everyone?"

"No. Humans don't usually see our kind for some reason. Why are you here and where is your parents?"

"I heard of the castle and wanted to explore it. I am here with my friends." again a bad mistake. Mention of others being with me seem to frighten them even worse. It didn't help when the entire gang come running toward us.

"Toby what sort of trouble have you gotten yourself into now?" rooster ask

"I'm in no trouble - I think. I was simply talking with these two elves."

"Elves ! These are elves? I have heard of them but have never actually seem one." the rest of my group echoed roosters response.

The elves appeared surprised - "You can speak to these animals and they can speak back?"

The unicorn had slipped up on us and answered the elfs question - "Yes, he can. As the bird has said - I have heard of humans being able to speak with us and those of the animal world but I have never in all my life seem one." 

Minerva grew larger than the apples the elves had been feeding the unicorn - "What is that thing on your head?" the mare ask

Before the unicorn could speak, the elf laid a hand upon the the beautiful creatures neck and gently rubbed. "K-tonks is a magickal creature. His horn you speak of has great power. It enables him to do many wonderful works for the magickal kingdom. There are many like him but only a few in this area. Wait here a moment." and they all walked away and spoke amongst themselves. 

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an on going story about a small boy along with his friend which just so happens live in a barnyard. Together they go forth on many adventures and they hope that you will tag along.
> 
> Sir Robert Thomas

**Author's Note:**

> Toby is an on going story which at the moment has no ending in sight. "The Beginning" was my first story involving Toby and his many friends of the barnyard. With that being said, I can only hope that you tag along on what will most assuredly be adventures of a life time.
> 
> Sir Robert Thomas  
https://www.facebook.com/groups/491173534993876/?ref=group_header


End file.
